Those who walk with a cane often find themselves in a situation where it would be desirable to have two canes, one for each hand. For example, it is often difficult for a cane user to negotiate a curb with a single cane and much easier if the person has a cane in each hand. Other similar situations will be apparent and are well known to cane users. In response to this need, it has been proposed to provide a hollow cane which houses a second cane on the inside as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,375,912 and 4,556,075. A major disadvantage of this approach is that the inner cane does not, and almost inherently cannot, have an enlarged rubber foot which promotes traction with the underlying surface.
In another situation, it is often desirable for a person who habitually uses two walking aids to join them together so they are more easily stowed when not in use. In response to this situation, crutches and other walking aids are joined together for stowage as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,849 and EPO application WO 92/17142.
Other disclosures of interest relative to this invention are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,734,554 and 6,206,019.